


Omg, a dumpster fire of a piece

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: TW: rape, non-con, violentDraco's been obsessed with you since you transferred to Hogwarts and when the Dark Lord makes his move, it gives Draco an opportunity.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

I chased Goyle with another upperclassman towards the Slytherin common rooms through the hallways while explosions echoed to my ears from outside. Goyle threw back his wand and stupified the upperclassman who was catching up to him. It was down to me to subdue the deatheater now.  
I hurled a spell at his back, but he leapt around a corner.   
He was going to reach the dormitory entrance before I could stop him and then he would have the tactical advantage. My lungs burned as I pushed my legs to move faster than they could.  
As I feared, I lost sight of Goyle when he entered ahead of me. I slowed and crept around the corner cautiously. Hands grabbed me and threw me forward, Goyle had been waiting around the corner.  
"Is that all?" he asked as I hit the floor and someone hissed brachiobindo behind me. I was bound and on my side and could only watch Goyle nod and leave the way we came. The situation I was now in hadn't hit me yet, as I was still only pissed that Goyle bested me.   
"Get up and do what I say," the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy said behind me as he pulled me to my feet. He gripped the ropes that tied my arms behind my back and pulled me against his chest, "If you want any sort of future, you're going to listen to me well."  
"Why do you think I'd give up so soon?" I spat back and tried to kick one of his legs out from under him. He pushed me forward in response and held me up by the handful of rope that he held. I was hanging forward now, my feet not really holding my body up. He could drop me on my face on the stone stairs and give me some good injuries.   
"Dumbledore is dead. My mummy promised me I could get a new expensive present if I made it through all this. Do you want to guess what my present is?"   
"A new broomstick you can shove up your ass?"   
"No, smartass. Its YOU," he sneered. I laughed and then the reality of it sunk in when he started dragging me backwards towards the fireplace.   
"Wait, what the fuck are you doing? I'm a person! What the fuck do you think is going to happen?"  
"You're not pureblood, so no one gives a shit what happens to you, Danni," Draco spat as he pulled a handful of floo powder from a pouch, "We own house elves already. What's the difference between an elf and a mudblood anyways?"   
"You're a piece of shit, Malfoy, and I'm-" I screamed at him, but he dragged me into the fireplace with him and out into a room I didn't recognize. I threw up because I was screaming when we floo and my vision was double. Draco dropped me on the floor, now a thick carpetted floor. My head stopped spinning rather quickly, but the nausea I felt from using the floo system remained.  
"Do you want to know why I picked you, Danni?" Draco asked as he dragged me somewhere on the soft rug.  
"Fuck you," I mumbled. I got severe motion sickness and screaming when he pulled us in made it worse than usual.  
"We've got to work on your manners," he chuckled behind me. He tried pulling me up, but I was dead weight and equal to his height. I wouldn't budge for him if I stayed uncooperative. He sighed and came around to squat in front of me. My vision was clear again. I could appreciate how annoyed Draco was.   
"You're going to drag every part of this out aren't you?"   
"Every. Last. Inch," I confirmed.  
"Funny you should pick that word, Danni. Wingardium leviosa," Draco snickered and lifted me by use of his wand.  
From above I surveyed the room. It was a bedroom, pictures of Draco with awards and Quidditch celebrities were on the wall behind a messy desk. The windows, fireplace, and door were blocked off with boundary spells that I recognized from the shimmering wall in the air.  
"Have you figured out where you are now?" Draco asked. He said slowly, "Have you figured out what *exactly* I have planned for you?"  
"No, no please-"  
"No more fighting?" he sneered as he set me down on his bed.  
"Draco-"  
"Yes, Danni?" he spoke over me while he climbed onto his bed in front of me. With a flick of his wand I was paralyzed, he used petrificus totalus. He unbound the ropes and retied my hands above my head and my ankles to each post at the foot of my bed. He paused to hover over me and met my wide eyes, "What's the matter, Danni? You were in fighting spirits before. Maybe you don't want to fight anymore. Maybe you'd *like* this," he spoke quieter and quieter as he went on.   
I'd be shaking if I wasn't paralyzed. He was a cruel person who taunted me when I transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons until I finally fought back one day. Since then I knew he still hated me, but from afar. Quietly. He retrieved something from the bedside table drawer. It was some cloth that he stuffed in my mouth and then he tied one of his ties around my mouth to keep it secure.   
"Now that you're ready, let's have some fun, shall we?" he chuckled. He pressed the tip of his wand to my throat and with a whisper I was unfrozen. Immediately, maybe stupidly, I pulled against the ropes that held me in place and I tried to push the wadded cloth free from my mouth.  
Draco leaned back on his knees and watched me while he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. I stopped and scrutinized everything I could in his room.  
"No, keep going, Danni. I like seeing you fight. It makes me want to fuck you harder," he growled. He unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and underwear unceremoniously.  
The two years I knew him, I expected him to have the smallest dick in the school, but it bounced up straight from under his waistband and was larger than any of my former boyfriends'.   
"Impressed?" he seemed very happy with himself and took it in a hand to stroke it a few times, "Don't worry, it's all yours, Danni."   
Draco shuffled forwards between my legs and looked between my tear streaked face and my underwear under my skirt.  
"Favillios," he said and touched his wand to my underwear. It burned away into dying embers. He put his want down next to him on the bed and looked up with a wild grin on his face. His fingers explored my outer vagina. He found my clit and continued with his new toy. His fingers unceremoniously rushed into my vagina. He curled them around inside me, he pushed deeper until he hit my end and my hips bucked into his hands.  
I sobbed from behind my gag.  
"Oh, no no no no, hush Danni, enjoy this," Draco announced, "This is your life now."   
He pulled his hand out and pushed his fingers back in. My hips lifted and he laughed. He spread my opening further and added his pinky while his thumb gripped my vulva. Wrapping his other arm around my waist, he pulled me onto his fingers and he pushed them as far as he could inside me.   
It felt like his hand was reaching into my guts and it hurt badly, yet my hips bucked against him involuntarily and my toes curled. Draco experimented with moving his thumb on my clit while pumping his hand. He began musing aloud,  
"When you transferred to Hogwarts, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But you weren't were you? My friends laughed at me when I asked about you. You had to be a mudblood, didn't you? Then you tested above the rest of our year in almost all our classes and you changed yourself into more of a boy. And my friends called me gay for liking a boy, but it sure as hell doesn't look like you're a boy to me Danni," Draco's angry ramblings barely registered with me. I checked out at the start. I felt the waves rising from Draco toying with my body. I didn't know of a way to stop the orgasm since Draco wasn't slowing down. My traitorous body clenched and came around his fingers. I squirted onto his hand.  
He looked victorious.  
"Any of your pathetic mudblood boyfriends made you feel like that before?" he gloated, "Instead of letting them fuck you, you should've found yourself a real wizard."   
My head rolled on Draco's pillows. He leaned over me and held my chin in his hand to face him.  
"I want you to be with me here, Danni. I want you to be thinking about me while I'm fucking you," Draco whispered, "When I cum inside you, I want you to feel it shooting into you, so you know what a pureblood feels like."   
He sat back on his knees and rubbed the head of his dick along my entrance. My hips jerked forward hungrily for him. He laughed at me again and teased my body while he waited for me to look cognicent again.  
When I focused on his smirking face, he thrusted into me. I gasped through the gag and choked.  
"Breathe through it, I'm a lot to take, aren't I?"  
He pulled out to fill me again mere moments after. Draco stayed on his knees for as long as he could, until he dropped to holding himself up with an elbow. He gripped one of my buttocks in his free hand, but he didn't need to hold me up because my hips still struggled to move in sync with his. His sweat dripped onto my body. His rythym broke as he neared completion and then he thrusted one last time and stopped to spray his cum inside me.  
"You're welcome," he huffed as he left me on his bed, dripping cum and tears onto his blankets. He returned from a door which looked to lead into his own bathroom with a monstrous looking dildo in hand.  
"I can't let you forget who you are, what you are from now on, Danni. You're my servant. You live to serve me however I see fit. And right now," he proclaimed while he unravelled some rope that bound me earlier today.  
Somehow this was all the same day, I realized, I woke up in the Ravenclaw dormitory this morning and now here I am.   
"Right now, Danni, I want you to serve me by laying here like a good girl for me," Draco turned to get the dildo and slowly forced the length of it into me, "and I want you to dream sweet dreams of your new master."  
Draco returned to his bathroom and came back with a smaller dildo in hand.  
"I want you to try so very hard for me to be a good girl from now on. We're going to have lots of fun together, Danni. When I come back, round two begins and I just. Can't. Wait!" he smiled as he pushed the dildo into my ass and I screamed. I kept screaming as he tied a harness around my waist and between my legs to keep the dildos inside both holes while he was away. I choked on the gag when my throat became hoarse from shrieking through the pain. Draco was on his hands and knees above me. His dick dripped new precum onto my stomach from drinking in my new pain. He lowered his face next to mine and whispered in my ear,  
"You got blood on my blankets, darling, and that means that when I come back, you need to get punished."  
He dressed himself leisurely while surveying me as I sobbed uncontrollably.  
"When I come back, we'll have so much more fun," he promised as he tossed floo powder on his fire and stepped into it.   
I pulled on the ropes until my wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and I exhausted what little energy I had left. I slipped into unconsciousness waiting for Draco to return.  
I dreamed I was in the library again. Regis was with me in the 12th century political restructuring aisle, the aisle that not even professors visit, its so full of useless information. Regis had wanted to get back together with me, so we were fooling around in the back of the library. He put his hand under my skirt and into my underwear. He played with my clitoris, teasing me. He picked up speed and found a rythym I liked. He smiled and told me I was the most wonderful person he'd ever met. I laid back on the library carpet and closed my eyes and let him bring me to the edge of ecstasy.   
Then I heard Draco Malfoy coming and I wanted him to stop, but he wouldn't. Regis traced tighter circles with more pressure. I sat up and instead of Regis, it was Draco who was touching me.   
"You like this, don't you Danni? Are you dreaming about us?" he asked.  
I squirted onto his forearm and I woke up. I went to sit upright in real life, but the ropes yanked me back down. Draco was wiping off his arm with a towel and laughed when I fell back down onto the bed.   
"Were we having fun in your dream? Did you love me?" Draco continued. He prodded the butts of the dildos he forced into me and smiled satisfied.  
"You so like them in you that you relaxed to accept them more willingly," Draco told me while he pulled the harness knots tighter.  
I whined in protest of the pain. The dildos buried themselves deeper into me. Draco was absolutely gleeful, "I should've done this ages ago...oh, I completely forgot that you bled on my blankets, Danni! How could you not remind me? Did you hope I'd forget? Tsk tsk tsk, that adds onto your punishment I'm afraid."   
He circled me, adjusting my wrists and ankles to move me lower on his bed. When he was finished, he kicked off his pants and climbed in to sit behind me. He held my head in his lap and stroked my face.  
"I wonder if you ever had one of your mudblood boyfriends' dicks in your mouth. Did you?" Draco mused rhetorically since I was gagged. I started hyperventilating now that I knew what he had in store for me.  
"No no no no, don't fret, my darling. I'll make this easy on you," he pressed the end of his wand against my jaw, "Patrificus."   
He petrified my jaw to remain wide open as it is for my gag. He hummed while he removed the gag and slid down his underwear. He turned my head slightly and backed up so he could line up his penis with my mouth and throat. I blinked tears from my eyes and closed them.  
"Open your eyes. I want to see you when you're giving me head and swallowing my cum," Draco snapped. I could at least deny him this pleasure, I thought. He held my chin upwards, the back of my head against his thigh, he was angry. He wanted me to look at him so badly and I wouldn't give him this.  
"Open your eyes, mudblood! Look at me!" he shouted. He jabbed the end of his wand into my neck, "I will hurt you so much you'll wish you were dead."  
An empty threat, I thought, considering what you've already done to me.  
"Danni, look at me," he repeated his command and pushed his wand into my skin. Was he bluffing? What was stopping him from hurting me further? Why was he hesitating?  
"Danni! Confundo!" Draco shouted. I felt dizzy and like when I hit my head on the dormitory staircase ceiling that one time when I was newly transferred.  
"Look at me, Danni," Draco said again. I looked at him immediately, his eyes were so pretty, "That's a good girl."  
I'm a good girl for him, that's nice. He stroked his penis again next to my face and then put it into my mouth and throat. My mouth was stuck wide open and it didn't feel okay to have him doing this.  
"Danni, if I release your jaw, will you be a good girl for me?" Draco asked. I made a mm-hm noise kind-of and it looked like Draco enjoyed the vibrations on his dick. He flicked his wand over my jaw and I could close my mouth around his dick now. I wanted to ask him why he was hurting me so much. That his reasons he said before don't make much sense.  
He pressed his wand against my jaw again and my mouth was frozen as it was now. He laid back and pet my hair.   
"I want you to suck and moan, Danni, like such a good girl," Draco murmured. He seemed so happy and he was less scary when he wasn' t angry. I moaned for him and I felt his dick getting more engorged and hot in my mouth. It was getting hard to breathe. I guess Draco could feel it because he focused on me again.  
He stroked my face with one hand and my throat with his other.  
"Breathe through your nose darling, you can do it. My dick's just going to get longer and go down your throat. That's it, breathe my darling," he cooed.  
His dick twitched and filled the back of my throat now. It was so hard to breathe, but looking up at Draco's calm face made me feel better about it.  
"Your pretty lips around the base of my cock," he murmured. I tried to moan for him again, but he ejaculated immediately. Draco sank back against the headboard, "Swallow it all, Danni. How much better does pureblood seed taste than mudblood?"   
I gulped like he wanted me to and my throat hit the head of his dick in weird ways. He dripped cum in my throat while I sucked on him like candy. I was beginning to feel hungry. How much time had passed?  
"You seem to like me a lot more under the confundus spell, but I don't want that. That's why I don't have love potion or used the imperious curse. I want YOU, Danni. And I want YOU to feel this with me," Draco talked more. His fingers tangled in my hair while he watched me deepthroat him. He breathed heavier as he got closer to coming again. The second spurt of cum went down easy. Draco waited for the last drops to be sucked out before he pulled out and got off his bed. He retrieved a food bar of some kind from his desk. I moaned for him to come back, I don't know why. He hurried back and settled down faster.  
"You missed me, love? See how nice this can be if you love me back? You didn't need to cry," Draco crooned while he stroked my throat again.  
Oh, I thought, he can feel the bump of where his dick is in my throat and he likes it. That makes sense, I guess. Draco is handsome when he's being nice to me. I wonder what's happening at Hogwarts?  
None of my thoughts stayed in one place. Draco watched me suck on his cock while he ate the bar. He stopped and talked to me again,  
"This is an energy bar, its what the quidditch pros eat. Don't worry if you're hungry, I'll give you more cum if you're a good girl and moan for me. That-eh-that's it," his voice shook when he ejaculated again.  
When the confundus charm wore off, Draco stopped forcing me to choke down his cock. After replacing the gag, he went back to kneeling in front of me and exploring my vagina with his hands.  
"I like it better when you're crying," Draco hissed between his teeth when he looked up and I was glaring at him.  
He pushed two fingers into me and twisted them around, pressing into my walls. I didn't realise what he was doing until he succeeded.  
His fingers hit the right spot. My hips leapt off the bed.  
"Now you're going to cry for me," Draco warned ominously. He pressed into my spot and circled my clit with his thumb while I orgasmed. Sobs caught in my throat. Tears rolled down my cheeks. He wouldn't give me mercy.  
He kept playing my body like an instrument tuned for him. An instrument he owned that wasn't mine anymore.  
I was covered in a sheen of sweat and he wouldn't stop. I didn't understand what he wanted from me.  
I started sobbing heavily between heaving breaths. Draco released me.  
"I hope a wizard as smart as you doesn't need to get taught this lesson again," Draco concluded.   
.  
.  
.  
Days turned into weeks. There was no escape. This was my life, he was right. I was his to play with however he saw fit.  
.  
.  
.  
I sat waiting for Draco to want me. I was allowed to wear one of his dress shirts, but that was all. I waited on his bed under his blankets for him to return. I was reading one of the books he gave me to read. My ears prick up when I hear the door unlock. I sit up and lean against his footboard, excited for the only human contact I have now, but when the door opens, its not him.  
A tall man steps in and closes the door behind himself. He waves away Draco's boundaries with a murmur and scrutinizes me.  
What am I supposed to do?  
"Your Draco's new plaything, are you?" the man speaks up.  
"Y-yes, I'm his," I back away back to the headboard as the man steps forward. He smiles like Draco does. He waves his hand behind himself and the boundary is restored.  
"I've been away for some time, but now our Dark Lord has sent Draco on an extended mission it seems," the man said softly. I don't know what to do. The man looks down between my legs at my bruised thighs, "Oh, you sweet child, Draco doesn't seem to play gently."   
He walked next to the bed and stood over it. A hand slowly reached out and gently tilted my face upwards,  
"Tsk tsk tsk, oh no, not at all," he bemoaned, looking at the hickies Draco decorates my neck and collarbone with, "But he plays with passion, doesn't he?"  
His voice was more melodious than Draco's. The man seemed less tempermental. His hand drifted down my neck and his fingers played under the edge of Draco's shirt collar.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been away for some time, but now our Dark Lord has sent Draco on an extended mission it seems," the man said softly. I don't know what to do. The man looks down between my legs at my bruised thighs, "Oh, you sweet child, Draco doesn't seem to play gently."   
He walked next to the bed and stood over it. A hand slowly reached out and gently tilted my face upwards,  
"Tsk tsk tsk, oh no, not at all," he bemoaned, looking at the hickies Draco decorates my neck and collarbone with, "But he plays with passion, doesn't he?"  
His voice was more melodious than Draco's. The man seemed less tempermental. His hand drifted down my neck and his fingers played under the edge of Draco's shirt collar.  
"I wonder if you have a name to match your sweet demeanor," the man continued.  
"D-Danni," I squeaked out. He smiled warmly and moved his hand down to one of my own.  
"That's a lovely name, Danni. My name is Lucius," he introduced himself and brought my hand to his lips. The resemblance wasn't a coincidence then,  
"Oh, you're Draco's father," I murmured. Lucius nodded while he held my hand in his. He turned my hand for my wrist to face upwards and he kissed the patch of skin there.  
"I don't want Draco to be mad at me," I mumbled.  
"For what, my dear? For being lovely and being loved? Hardly a thing to be angry at you for," Lucius answered. He slowly trailed kisses up my arm to my neck. He bent over me and leaned on the bed.   
"I'll get punished," I told him.  
"You deserve to be adored," Lucius replied.  
"I-I'm D-Draco's," I fumbled out. Lucius laid me down under him and felt my waist and hips with his hands.  
"Draco's away for months and now I'm here," Lucius whispered against my throat. His hair fell around my shoulders.  
"T-this is different...this isn't what Draco does," I protested. Lucius chuckled against my collarbone.  
"No doubt. He's only a boy. You deserve a man," Lucius crooned, "He's an angry boy who plays too rough with his things."  
I daren't move. None of this felt okay to do. Draco would be angry at me. Lucius was so gentle and warm, but he wasn't Draco.  
Lucius pressed kisses upwards, he climbed my jawline and then pressed against my lips.   
"Danni is mine," Draco announced loudly to the room.  
I jumped at his voice and started trembling. Lucius untangled himself from me and looked nonchalantly at his son.  
"You're home early," he stated.  
"Get out of my room," Draco responded with fists clenched at his sides. Lucius left through the door without looking back.   
I shook violently waiting for Draco to turn his attention to me. He shut the door and locked it. My hand clutched at my chest waiting for Draco's reprimand. Draco began to turn around slowly and I couldn't control myself any longer,  
"Please, he came in and I didn't give him anything back- I didn't know what to do. Please. I-I only love you, I'm only yours!"  
"No, you don't," Draco said quietly.  
"I do! I only love you!" I cried.  
"I'm not going to hurt you again. Danni, I'm not going to hurt you," Draco sounded desperate. I didn't understand what he wanted me to do. He looked distraught.   
"I've become the monster they wanted me to be," he said.   
"I love you," I tried, I whispered the answer he usually wanted. He looked at me with tears welling up in his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Danni," his voice croaked. Draco stepped forward and held my cheek in a hand, "I became exactly who they wanted me to be."  
"Draaaacoooooooo!" Bellatrix LaStrange called from downstairs.   
Draco stiffened and leaned forward, but stopped short and whispered,  
"Would you like me to kiss you?"  
"I'm yours," I replied, finally an answer I knew he wanted. He looked like I stabbed him through the heart with those words. He turned away and left his room.  
.  
.  
.  
I covered my ears with Draco's pillows to block out screaming from below.  
When Draco returned, he was limping and his clothes dirty. I watched him limp past me to his bathroom. Whatever went on downstairs wasn't the first time such things happened, but it was the first time Draco came back hurt instead of looking to fuck me hard.  
Things clattered to the floor in his bathroom. I got up and went to check without thinking. Draco was leaning against the bathtub with bathroom utensils on the floor around him.  
"Draco?" I whispered.  
"I helped Harry Potter get away," Draco whispered, "If he can beat the Dark Lord, then you'll have a life after me."  
The ground wasn't stable under my feet anymore when I heard him say that. What life was there left? There wasn't any. Not anymore.   
"What?"   
"You'll be free!" Draco replied gruffly. It shook me out of the daze I was in. This was a test. I stepped around so I could see Draco's face,  
"I'm yours forever."  
Draco sank down against the bathtub.  
Without anything more Draco asked of me, I returned to his bed to wait for him to be finished taking a healing bath. His room soon smelled of the herbs that were in the enchanted bath mixture. I picked up the book I was reading to continue.  
"Danni," he called from his bathroom after some time. I moved quickly to heed him.  
He was drying his hair with another towel around his waist, "Danni," he called again.  
"I'm here!" I quickly announced.   
"Hop in the bathtub for me," Draco requested. This was entirely new. It was unprecedented.  
In the water he could hold me under until I begged him for another punishment, the thought came to me and I latched onto it.  
"P-please, give me a-a different p-punishment," I stammered. Draco looked up and around at me.  
"No, Danni, its a healing bath," Draco replied, "You need it."  
"No, I don't, I'm okay," I said quickly.  
"This isn't a punishment, come here," he said softly. I walked over to him quickly because it was worse if I didn't. He stroked my face with his hand and smiled like his father did.   
"Danni, its just a bath," Draco tried to reassure.  
"I don't need it, its okay," I quickly replied. Draco looked upset for a moment.  
"Please get in the bathtub, Danni," he said. My legs quaked and I looked at the water. Draco watched me become more afraid before thinking of a new idea. He unwrapped the towel around his waist and stepped closer to me. I froze for his next move.  
"Its okay, Danni," Draco murmured while he pulled his shirt off over my head.   
He held my hands in his and stepped into the bathtub first.   
"You sit on the edge, Danni," he said gently. I sat down and shook while he held one of my legs underwater and gently passed his hand over my skin while murmuring the words for the enchantment to activate. I watched his hands move gently over my skin like nothing he'd done before. He moved forward in the bath to work on my thigh. His hands lingered over the bruises they'd caused in the past. With my left leg done, Draco went over my right leg. He sighed when he was finished and looked up at me.   
"Danni, you have to come more into the water for me now," he said quietly. I slid off the edge of the tub slowly. Draco held my waist with his hands and let me set the pace for how quickly I'd move.  
When I was sitting, he still held my waist and seemed to be lost looking at my face. I started shaking again in anticipation for his next move. He lifted a hand out of the water to wipe away my tears.   
He returned focus on murmuring the words and holding my body. I sat as still as I could for him. The water swirled more around my torso and it moved me ever so slightly with it. Draco paused and huffed as if he was strained, but I knew well that he had to use a lot more magic to come close to this exertion. I desperately tried to figure out what was going on, Draco had tormented me by blindsiding me in new situations. Draco held me up in the water and shifted himself, so his erection wasn't under me in the bath anymore.  
"Can you hold yourself steadier if you hold onto my shoulders or something?" he asked. I put my hands on his shoulders like he wanted.  
I couldn't figure Draco out since he walked in on his father and I. Nothing he did was like usual. I stared at his eyes that weren't hunting me like prey anymore.  
"Danni," he murmured, "all that's left is what's above water."  
I stiffened. This was what was missing.   
"Pleeease, no," I barely whispered.   
"This is what we're going to do," Draco started talking more like the Draco I knew. This bath was some strange ploy he delighted in, "We're both going to duck underwater, and I'm going to be under you. You're afraid that I won't let you up, right?" he croaked out the last words and continued, "like when I choke you in bed?"  
He heaved in and out a deep breath,  
"Okay? Deep breath now, Danni. One, two, and three."  
Draco lay back in the water and coaxed me forward with his hands holding my face. His eyes were open under the water and he mouthed the words while holding my face with both hands.   
The water swirled around us. His blonde hair waved around his face in a mesmorizing dance. The water felt good. It felt good to be here with him. I felt better than I had in months.  
I reached out and tangled my fingers in his locks. Draco stopped repeating the words and stared up at me. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his in the herb water.  
His hands grabbed my upper arms and he lifted us both back up.   
"Danni?" he whispered.  
"I'm sorry," I blurted out. Draco leaned forward to kiss me again. He wrapped his arms around me. He broke away to get a breath and returned with more passion. I slowly brought my hands up to hold his face. He stopped the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed to mine.  
"Danni, you kissed me because you wanted to! You held me because you wanted to!" Draco almost shouted in joy. He peppered kisses over my face. He paused in his celebration.  
"Perhaps you could love me one day," he dreamed.  
"I do love you," I answered and tried to kiss him again. He held me away crestfallen.   
"You're all healed anyways, we can get out of the water now if you'd like," he told me. We climbed out of the bath and dried off. He gave me a new shirt of his, plus a pair of his underwear, and pants. 


End file.
